


情与爱

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实真正的题目是，你吃饭来我吃你（自重）……</p>
            </blockquote>





	情与爱

“啪！”  
金属落在楼道地板的清脆声音。特瑞仄歪过身将圆圆的旅行袋倾放到一侧的地上，慢吞吞地弯腰去捡翻找时从外套侧兜掉出的钥匙。  
他刚刚从日本回来，像每年的惯例一样，与他一样不再年轻的弟弟与风韵犹存的弟妹非常热情地招待了他，即将上高中的侄女继承了母亲的娇俏与父亲的一对蓝眼睛，亲昵地跟他打闹说着要来美国读大学……  
特瑞微笑着面对这些可以被称为羁绊的一切关心与温软的善意，只是虽然没人会怀疑这些情感是不是发自真心，他却总觉得它们与他的心有着距离，好像行进到半路就停滞不前，又好像被什么透明的屏障阻拦在外。  
他归根结底是单独的一个人——周围越是热闹，这个意识反而愈发强烈。在他还是二十几岁时就已经清晰地意识到这一点，接受并成为习惯了；反而是在他收养了洛克之后，由于太过注目于少年成长的琐屑种种，“一个人”这种念头竟稀释淡漠了下来。  
在玛丽结婚之后，特瑞也没有再投入什么精力在感情生活上；一半是因为他确实不年轻了，一半是因为——  
在他的指尖触碰到明黄的金属时，门打开了，早已长到跟他差不多高的洛克探出身拎起他的行李，看着他弯了弯嘴角，“欢迎回来，特瑞。”  
“啊啊，真香啊，你在做什么？”特瑞将食指伸进圆形扣圈勾起那串钥匙，起身跨进门，不动声色地避开对方看上去像是要揽住他的腰的手臂。

他和洛克这种不清不楚的关系已经持续很长时间了，至少有五六个年头。特瑞甚至不太记得具体是从什么时候开始的，他一手带大的孩子越发亲近他，恨不得寸步不离，向他索要格斗技巧之外的东西……在暂时离开同凯恩一起行动两年之后，青年又找到了他，对其间发生的事情闭口不提。但当晚，在两人踏过有一个灯泡坏掉的狭窄走廊步入一个简易的临时居所之时，洛克在进门后猛地回身，将他抵在门板上吻了他。  
之后的一切无比荒唐却又顺理成章，虽然特瑞对此像对他的养子那两年所经历的事情一样颇为好奇，但对这二者他都没有询问过什么，对方也没有解释过什么。特瑞不介意洛克用这样一种方式解决欲望，虽然他确实希望那孩子能早点克服他面对女人总会觉得不自在的性格，交一个女朋友然后……娶妻生子，像安迪一样，这样他可以一视同仁地微笑面对。

“看着真不错。”特瑞盯着餐桌上金灿灿的撒着胡椒与罗勒的鸡肉，它们码放的整齐平行，好像经过精密测量切出来的一样。  
洛克拉过他的盘子，熟练地将很有韧性的全麦厚面包切开，铺上牛油果，生菜，番茄与鸡肉，再浇上酱汁递还给他，“忙了一个小时呢。”他不无得意地看着面前的人迫不及待地享用起食物。  
“这种手艺，你什么姑娘泡不到～”  
尽量放慢速度地解决掉比起胡乱对付的旅行餐来说太过美味的食物，特瑞笑着重重地拍年轻人厚实的肩膀，“总是跟着我混可找不到女朋友啊。”  
“特瑞，你这是在赶我走吗？”洛克笑盈盈开口，顺手揩去对方嘴角残存的酱汁，指尖沿着下颌线条的触碰称得上优雅，然后它们的主人缓缓上前，轻吻他的双唇。舌头灵活地绕过两排牙齿，轻巧地点过舌面，挑逗着与他纠缠。在吻的间隔时特瑞轻喘了一下，想推拒的手触到了对方的胸口；这让年轻人有些惊讶地误以为他在爱抚自己，于是洛克干脆地将特瑞从椅子上提起来，拉扯着直奔卧室。  
“喂——对姑娘可不能像对我这样粗暴啊。”  
“不用你教。”  
洛克依然下手很重地拖拽推搡着他，直到特瑞的膝盖后侧撞到床沿，趔趄着向后倒去。他仰躺着，凝视着对方有些生气的神情，近乎可以称得上听话地任由对方除去两人的衣物。  
开始以为青年不过是图一时新鲜，然而这么长时间以来，对方居然令人惊讶地没有放缓过对他身体的索求，这让特瑞一边啼笑皆非地自嘲魅力不减当年，一边开始困难地走上了说教的道路。  
“洛克，我们这样……不太好……”  
分别了大半个月，两人的身体似乎都先于理智，对熟稔的彼此更快地燃起热情。青年的手架在他身体两侧，略略埋首在他胸前的姿态绝不是很多年前的寻求保护，“为什么，特瑞你对我是有感觉的吧？”  
“我……啊，啊——住、住手，洛克！”  
蜿蜒向下的舌尖将他的话语搅得支离破碎，他挣扎着想坐起，却正看见对方有些刻意地缓慢将他含进嘴里，这令他急促地喘息一声，猛地跌回床上。  
这小子……几年间倒是把吊人胃口的艺术学了个十成十——在对方的舌沿着根部轻轻打转时特瑞不得不咬牙切齿地想，然后因为一下有些灼热的吸吮而猝不及防，弓起背呻吟出声。  
这似乎取悦了对方……至少随着他不由自主的动作抽身的洛克笑了一下，随即突然提起腰将他翻了过来，并在他做出反应之前抓住两腕反剪到背后。  
“洛克……别这样，放开我……”  
双手使不上力，以一种肩部与膝盖支撑的姿势伏在床上的男人侧过脸开口，对方不出所料地不予理睬，扯过自己的薄棉衬衫绑缠在他的手腕，确保够紧又不会弄伤他。  
“你看，我都这样对你，你却还要来关心我有没有女人，特瑞。”无奈的开口，洛克在他的颈后落下一吻，随即沿着背脊下滑……那份柔软灵活与温热湿润准确地击中臀瓣间敏感的神经，电流沿着脊柱流窜而上，特瑞浑身瘫软下来，颤抖的双腿近乎不能继续提供支撑。  
旁边传来翻找的声音，他知道对方在找什么。返回的年轻人不动声色地捞起他软下的腰，手指借着湿润的胶体探入他的体内，他不可抑止地叫了出来，因浸染了情欲而鼻音浓重的声音，哑得不像话。  
“That's right, ”在他的低喘中洛克倾身上前，伏在他耳际呢喃。细碎的吻从耳后沿着脸颊边缘滑至下巴，再跃上半张的口，将一声低哑的呻吟堵在其中，“再来。”青年的另一只手够上前端，不愠不火地触碰轻握，于是叫声猛然高亢了起来。  
“Good job. ”洛克继续爱抚着他的身体，“虽然这形容不太合适……特瑞你现在的样子真是妩媚极了。”  
被点名的人有些恍惚的深蓝眼眸从睫毛细密的眼尾望着他，因为对方有些玩弄意味的调侃，神情有些抗拒与不堪，却又不像真的要拒绝。  
“我知道我知道……‘不要总围着我转，是时候安家立业了’……还有什么？‘我是你的父亲，这种关系是不对的’？”洛克伸手遮住了他的视线，“该死，特瑞……你这眼神简直就是毒药。”  
年轻人草草结束了润滑，与他的身体紧密贴合着进入了他，性器带来比手指更加强烈的压迫与摩擦，特瑞闭上眼将脸埋进床单里，环在腰上的手臂阻止着他不自觉的颤抖瑟缩，然后他随着对方动作的节奏难耐地喘息起来。  
被近乎妨碍进出地紧紧包裹着，洛克对着他的耳廓呻吟出声，犬齿衔着耳尖的边缘，有些刺痛的力道，但没有咬破。青年一直在克制着，防止自己内心爆发的破坏欲造成什么损害；然而这种努力并不如他所想的那般奏效，在他丝毫称不上温柔的动作之下，怀中的人已经很是狼狈……但他知道也只有这样，那个骨子里是不折不扣的狼的男人才能得到满足。

洛克将一只手探进他与被单之间的狭窄缝隙，在他的胸口摸索到乳尖揉弄起来，随着身后的顶弄而逸出口的呻吟因此夹带了几缕好似哭腔的气音。有些疼痛的刺激随着依然在不紧不忙抚摸他的性器的手指深深地累积起来，形成一股股满含畅快的风暴，其中夹挟的欲望几乎将特瑞的意识扯碎。他已经无从分辨传至耳边的声音是不是来自自己，在动作逐渐剧烈起来时，特瑞觉得自己或许叫出了洛克的名字，又或许只是更疯狂地喘了几声。他的视野已被舞动的快感火花填满，身体应承下年轻人冲撞的力道并收紧着渴望更多；他甚至清晰地感觉到对方的跳动，像心跳一般有力的搏动，这让他自己的心脏叫嚣着想要迎合同类的节拍。  
是的，同类……被狼养大的孩子，也只能是狼，所以其实他永远不可能像看着弟弟朋友一家一样置身事外一般注视着洛克，这个他带在身边的孩子。  
捏紧了他的腰，洛克喘息着射在他的体内，那种不太相同的刺激混杂着对方收拢在前方的手指也让特瑞射了出来。

双手的束缚被解开，洛克轻靠着他沁出薄汗的后背，倾听着逐渐平复的心跳。  
“洛、洛克，”特瑞有些艰难地开口，还好这个角度看不见对方的脸，“你没有必要因为我而不和别人交往，即使你有家庭了，如果有需要，其实——啊！你作什么！”保持着交合姿势的身体被猛地扳过来令特瑞发出了一声惊叫。  
“够了，你把自己当什么了，特瑞！”  
轻轻将自己挡住眼睛的长发甩到一边，传说之狼细细地看着那双漂亮而威风凛凛的红眼睛，其间的目光不知不觉已褪去了年少的青涩与澄澈，变得自信而果敢。  
“……我们是朋友吧，洛克，我不介意兼职一下情人。”  
“情人！”青年怒气冲冲地重复道。  
“我根本不想娶妻生子，现在我的家庭已经够好了！我靠格斗比赛赚的钱足够我们继续满世界的转悠，直到老到动不了……”  
“洛克，你……”特瑞自认为这绝不是什么好的人生道路，至少和他设想的不一样，但以他的立场一时倒也真想不出什么来反驳对方。  
似乎仍然感到恼怒，红眼的青年重重地喘着气，“你要说的那些话，我一个字也不想听。”  
“而且重要的是，”洛克用手掌磨蹭着他的脸侧，制止了他脑中的思忖，“你不是我的情人，特瑞，你是我的爱人。”  
“我爱你，”年轻的狼环住因他的话语而愣在那里的特瑞，“我爱你。”  
抑制住想要流泪的冲动，他回抱了怀里温热的身体。

——大概不会再是单独的一个人了。  
特瑞在心下暗自喟叹。

Fin.


End file.
